User blog:MasterCharmander13/DWA Trivia
SPOILERS FROM ALL OF DOCTOR WHO ADVENTURES (DWA) SO FAR #Darugis's name comes from the hardest Pokemon hack ever, Dark Rising. He's the big bad of the game or something. At the time I was writing the Time War movie, I was playing that game, and I found the name fitting for what I was going for. #Greyson Chance, the actor that plays teen-Alfie is actually a teen singer, but I have yet to listen to any of his songs despite saying I would. #Alice's last name (Ryan) is a reference to Alice's actor, Debby Ryan. #Originally, "The Twelfth Doctor", the first episode of DWA, had a slighty different begining. It included resolving The Doctor's apparent amnesia at the end of The Time of The Doctor. However after I lost the writing of the episode, when I re-wrote it, that part wasn't included, because I was mad and wanted to rush the episode so I can be done with it(not a really good idea seeing how bad the episode ended up being) #Originally, "Planet 52" wouldn't have existed either. The original story was about a planet that kept moving from place to place, and it had the Daleks as villian. If this were to have happened, "The Ultimate Invasion" would've been slighty different as well, as it wouldn't of had that twist with the Cytrons really being the good guys in "Planet 52", since Planet 52 wouldn't of existed. #The Cerebels are based on Cerebel alien from Ben 10. #The Terrorons are also based on Ben 10, althought not as directly as The Cerebels were, as The Terrorons are a recolor of a FANMADE alien for Ben 10. #If Styro would've written episode 6 of the first season, "A Link With The Past" wouldn't of existed. That would've meant we wouldn't have found out Handles's backstory till later, if ever. #I had the 12th Doctor (Peter Capaldi) regerate after only 2 seasons because of two reasons. One being that I wanted to have a Doctor that would represent DWA, and that Doctor to be one of my choice. The other being that I didn't really know how to write Capaldi. It was easier writing a Doctor that I created. #And considering Number 9, Alfie has now seen 3 regenerations of the Doctor. The 11th, the 12th and the 13th, although he doesn't remember how 11 looks like. The only reason Alfie remembers the Doctor to begin with is because of Craig. #When planning "Island of Paradox", Shalek was supposed to be a 1-off companion. It was changed later. That is the reason of Shalek's introduction seeming so random(it wasn't in an opener, finale, mid-season finale, or special). It was just a normal random episode of the season. #Shalek's original name was Shuuk, and gosh I'm so glad I changed it. #Shalek's name was inspired by the word "Dalek", even though he has nothing to do with Daleks. Just remove "D"and add "Sh" and you got Shalek. #In The Movie, originally, there would've been a sub-plot with 3 artifacts that The Killer would have to find for the Leader of Rome. That was later scratched because it contributed with nothing to the plot, and it wouldn't of even made sense for it to happen to begin with, since The Killer doesn't have to listen to the Leader's commands since he has a Vortex Manipulator. #The Joker's name being "The Joker" has absolutely nothing to do with Batman's Joker. I don't even watch Batman. That's just the thing that came into my mind back in December 2013. #The Doctor's past revealed in The Movie was originally a lot more detailed. That didn't happen in the end, leaving us with only "The Doctor was part of an evil trio that killed aliens,enslaved Shalek's species, and killed the dinosaurs" # The Cytrons weren't originally going to have a story arc(what do they have against Earth?). #The first 2 seasons were finished in only 2 months. #Season 3 took 9 months to be finished due to many of my inactivities at the time. #The idea of going Classic-styled episodes only applied to Season 3 and was scraped for Season 4, because it took too long for everyone to finish their episodes due to them all having 4 parts. #"The Time Repeater" is the second time in DWA when the same text appeared multiple times during the episode. The first time was during The Movie, with the DaVinci scene. #The Movie is the only time the past was altered and was NOT changed back. #Originally, Season 3 was supposed to have The Doctor be stuck on Earth like the Third Doctor, but I later ended up not doing it, and I'm glad I didn't. Season 3 would've been unrecognizable. Planet 52 wouldn't of existed, Shalek wouldn't have become a companion, and finale would've probabily had a completely different plot. #In the first season, Clara only had 4 episodes where only she was the companion. Epiode 1-2 had Clara and Tasha, A Link With The Past had Clara and Martha, The Doctor and The Plastic Brain(and also The Ruby of The Daleks) had Clara and Michelle, The Underground Species and Revenge of the Oods had Clara and Kyle, and the two part finale had Clara and River. #Even though the idea of being stuck on Earth during Season 3 didn't happen, there was still a little reference to that. The Third's Doctor first enemy while stuck on Earth were the Autons, and Season 3's enemy in the first episode were also The Autons. #"Organization of Destruction" was based of a dream I had. #The Time Repeater is the first time in DWA when there wasn't a clear villain. #Originally, The Terroron's were originally smokes exposed to radiations. That was later changed to scientists making them, after someone planted the idea in their minds. #The Movie wasn't always the way it is now. As you can see here, in this prequel the Doctor's name was supposed to be a lot different. Rassilon was still gonna get involved, but the stone wouldn't have been his doings. #When I was writing Season 2(the end of it), and after I decided S3 would NOT be Earth-only, the finale plot I planned to be the Tardis Crew looking for 7 artifacts, and the episode would've had 7 parts. Each part would be as long as any other part in S3 though, so 1 part WASN'T gonna be 3000 words. #Season 1 episode 6 "A Link With The Past" was NOT inspired by "The Legend of Zelda: A Link To The Past". In fact, I didn't even play a Zelda game at that time yet. #The entire plot and idea of "The Crystal Cavern" was conceived when I was in a pool place(a surprisingly good place for getting ideas). I was there and was bored, so I started throwing water towards the small wall separating the two pools, and as it hit the small wall, it started going downwards, back into the pool. This is how I came with the idea of the cavern behind the waterfall, and then everything came from there, including the involvement of Austin(as the story idea was concieved a few weeks before even Polution 2041) #The "Time Repeater" story was made after many people complained that Alice rarely did anything. #I already have planned an episode for Series 8. When I say I plan ahead, I mean I PLAN AHEAD. #You might've noticed that both Alfie and Alice's name start with an A. That wasn't on purpose, however Austin(their child from a currently non-existent timeline)'s name starting with an A was on purpose, to keep the A trend going. #"Planet Termada" was initially just a one parter with a completely different story. After I realized how much the Doctor's past segment took, I was pretty much forced to turn it into a two parter. But the original idea for the second part didn't involve Nermis, The Lava Beast and so on. However, I will keep that idea secret cause I might use it later(but as of now, I'm not ready to write such a complicated story) #Tetra was based on mainly tsundere characters, like Ruki from Digimon Tamers. #Tetra's name came from Tetra from Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker MORE MAY BE ADDED SOON. Category:Blog posts